The Field Effect Transistor
The transistor is a solid state semiconductor device which can be used for amplification, switching, voltage stabilization, signal modulation and many other functions. Generally, a transistor has three terminals, and a voltage applied to a specific one of the terminals controls current flowing between the other two terminals.
The terminals of a field effect transistor (FET) are commonly named source, gate and drain. In the FET a small amount of voltage is applied to the gate in order to control current flowing between the source and drain. In FETs the main current appears in a narrow conducting channel formed near (usually primarily under) the gate. This channel connects electrons from the source terminal to the drain terminal. The channel conductivity can be altered by varying the voltage applied to the gate terminal, enlarging or constricting the channel and thereby controlling the current flowing between the source and the drain.
FIG. 1 illustrates a FET 100 comprising a p-type substrate, and two spaced-apart n-type diffusion areas—one of which will serve as the “source”, the other of which will serve as the “drain” of the transistor. The space between the two diffusion areas is the “channel”. A thin dielectric layer is disposed over the substrate in the neighborhood of the channel, and a “gate” structure is disposed over the dielectric layer atop the channel. (The dielectric under the gate is also commonly referred to as “gate oxide” or “gate dielectric”.) Electrical connections (not shown) may be made to tile source, the drain, and the gate. The substrate may be grounded.
Generally, when there is no voltage on the gate, there is no electrical conduction (connection) between the source and the drain. As voltage (of the correct polarity) is applied to the gate, there is a “field effect” in the channel between the source and the drain, and current can flow between the source and the drain, and can be controlled by the voltage applied to the gate. In this manner, a small signal (gate voltage) can control a relatively large signal (current flow between tile source and the drain).
The Floating Gate Transistor
A floating gate transistor is generally a transistor structure, broadly based on the FET, as described hereinabove. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the floating gate transistor 200 has a source and a drain, but rather than having only one gate, it has two gates which are called control gate (CG) and floating gate (FG). It is this arrangement of control gate and floating gate which enables the floating gate transistor to function as a memory cell, as described hereinbelow.
The floating gate is disposed over tunnel oxide (comparable to the gate oxide of the FET). The floating gate is a conductor, while the tunnel oxide is an insulator (dielectric material). Another layer of oxide (interpoly oxide, also a dielectric material) separates the floating gate from the control gate.
Since the floating gate is a conductor, and is surrounded by dielectric material, it can store a charge. Electrons can move around freely within the conductive material of the floating gate (which comports with tile basic definition of a “conductor”).
Since the floating gate can store a charge, it can exert a field effect oil the channel region between the source and the drain, in a manner similar to how a normal FET works, as described hereinabove. Mechanisms for storing charges on the floating gate structure, as well as removing charges from the floating gate are described hereinbelow.
Generally, if a charge is stored on the floating gate, this represents a binary “1”. If no charge is stored on the floating gate, this represents a binary “0”. (These designations are arbitrary, and can be reversed so that the charged state represents binary “0” and the discharged state represents binary “1”.) That represents the programming “half” of how a floating gate memory cell operates. The other half is how to determine whether there is a charge stored on the floating gate—in other words, to “read” the memory cell. Generally, this is done by applying appropriate voltages to the source, drain and gate terminals, and determining how conductive the channel is. Some modes of operation for a floating gate memory cell are described hereinbelow.
Normally, the floating gate non-volatile memory (NVM) cell has only a single “charge-storing area”—namely, the conductive floating gate (FG) structure, and can therefore only store a single bit of information (binary “1” or binary “0”). More recently, using a technology referred to as “multi-level cell” (MLC), two or more bits can be stored in and read from the floating gate cell.
The NROM Memory Cell
Another type of memory cell, called a “nitride, read only memory” (NROM) cell, has a charge-storage structure which is different from that of the floating gate memory cell and which permits charges to be stored in two separate charge-storage areas. Generally, the two separate charge storage areas are located within a non-conductive layer disposed between the gate and the underlying substrate, such as a layer of nitride formed in an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) stack underneath the gate. The non-conductive layer acts as a charge-trapping medium. Generally, electrical charges will stay where they are put in the charge-trapping medium, rather than being free to move around as in the example of the conductive floating gate of the floating gate memory cell. A first bit of binary information (binary “1” or binary “0”) can be stored in a first portion (such as the left-hand side) of the charge-trapping medium, and a second bit of binary information (binary “1” or binary “0”) can be stored in a second portion (such as the right-hand side) of the charge-trapping medium. An alternative viewpoint is that different charge concentrations can be considered for each bit of storage. Using MLC technology, at least two bits can be stored in and read from each of the two portions (charge storage areas) of the charge-trapping medium (for a total of 4 bits), similarly 3 bits or more than 4 bits may be identified.
FIG. 3 illustrates a basic NROM memory cell 300, which may be viewed as a FET with an “ONO” structure inserted between the gate and the substrate. (One might say that the ONO structure is “substituted” for the gate oxide of the FET.)
The ONO structure is a stack (or “sandwich”) of bottom (lower) oxide 322, a charge-trapping material such as nitride 324, and a top (upper) oxide 326. The ONO structure may have an overall thickness of approximately 10-25 μm, such as 18 nm, as follows:                the bottom oxide layer 322 may be from 3 to 6 nm, for example 4 nm thick;        the middle nitride layer 324 may be from 3 to 8 nm, for example 4 nm thick; and        the top oxide layer 326 may be from 5 to 15 nm, for example 10 nm thick.        
The NROM memory cell has two spaced apart diffusions 314 and 316 (which can function as source and drain, as discussed hereinbelow), and a channel region 320 defined in the substrate 312 between the two diffusion regions 314 and 316, and a gate 328 disposed above the ONO stack 321.
In FIG. 3, the diffusions are labeled “N+”. This means that they are regions in the substrate that have been doped with an electron donor material, such as phosphorous or arsenic. These diffusions are typically created in a larger region which is a p-type cell well (CW) doped with boron (or indium or both). This is the normal “polarity” for an NVM cell employing electron injection (but which may also employ hole injection, such as for erase). With opposite polarity (boron or indium implants in a n-type cell well), the primary injection mechanism would be for holes, which is generally accepted to be not as effective as electron injection. One skilled in the art will recognize that the concepts disclosed herein can be applied to opposite polarity devices.
The charge-trapping material 324 is non-conductive, and therefore, although electrical charges can be stored in the charge-trapping material, they are not free to move around, and they will generally stay where they are stored. Nitride is a suitable charge-trapping material. Charge trapping materials other than nitride may also be suitable for use as the charge-trapping medium. One such material is silicon dioxide with buried polysilicon islands. A layer (324) of silicon dioxide with polysilicon islands would be sandwiched between the two layers of oxide (322) and (326). Alternatively, the charge-trapping layer 324 may be constructed by implanting an impurity, such as arsenic, into a layer of silicon dioxide deposited on top of the bottom oxide 322.
The memory cell 300 is generally capable of storing at least two bits of data—at least one bit(s) in a first storage area of the nitride layer 324 represented by the dashed circle 323, and at least one bit(s) in a second storage area of the nitride layer 324 represented by the dashed circle 321. Thus, the NROM memory cell can be considered to comprise two “half cells”, each half cell capable of storing at least one bit(s). It should be understood that a half cell is not a physically separate structure from another half cell in the same memory cell. The term “half cell”, as it may be used herein, is used herein only to refer to the “left” or “right” bit storage area of the ONO stack (nitride layer). The storage areas 321, 323 may variously be referred to as “charge storage areas”, “charge trapping areas”, and the like, throughout this document. (The two charge storage areas may also be referred to as the right and left “bits”.)
Each of the storage areas 321, 323 in the charge-trapping material 324 can exert a field effect on the channel region 320 between the source and the drain, in a manner similar to how a normal FET works, as described hereinabove (FIG. 2).
Generally, if a charge is stored in a given storage area of the charge-trapping material, this represents a binary “1”, and if no charge is stored in a given storage area of the charge-trapping material, this represents a binary “0”. (Again, these designations are arbitrary, and can be reversed so that the charged state represents binary “0” and the discharged state represents binary “1”.) That represents the programming “half” of how an NROM memory cell operates. The other half is how to determine whether there is a charge stored in a given storage area of the charge-trapping material—in other words, to “read” the memory cell. Generally, this is done by applying appropriate voltages to the diffusion regions (functioning as source and drain) and gate terminals, and determining how conductive the channel is.
Generally, one feature of NROM cells is that rather than performing “symmetrical” programming and reading, NROM cells are beneficially programmed and read “asymmetrically”, which means that programming and reading occur in opposite directions. The arrows labeled in FIG. 3 are arranged to illustrate this point. Programming may be performed in what is termed the “forward” direction and reading may be performed in what is termed the “opposite” or “reverse” direction.
“Reading” an NROM Cell
Reading an NROM memory cell may involve applying voltages to the terminals of the memory cell comparable to those used to read a floating gate memory cell, but reading may be performed in a direction opposite to that of programming. Generally, rather than performing “symmetrical” programming and reading (as is the case with the floating gate memory cell, described hereinabove), the NROM memory cell is usually programmed and read “asymmetrically”, meaning that programming and reading occur in opposite directions. This is illustrated by the arrows in FIG. 3. Programming is performed in what is termed the forward direction and reading is performed in what is termed the opposite or reverse direction. For example, generally, to program the right storage area 323 (in other words, to program the right “bit”), electrons flow from left (source) to right (drain). To read the right storage area 323 (in other words, to read the right “bit”), voltages are applied to cause electrons to flow from right to left, in the opposite or reverse direction. For example, generally, to program the left storage area 321 (in other words, to program the left “bit”), electrons flow from right (source) to left (drain). To read the left storage area 321 (in other words, to read the left “bit”), voltages are applied to cause electrons to flow from left to right, in the opposite or reverse direction. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,165.
Memory Array Architecture, Generally
Memory arrays are well known, and comprise a plurality (many, including many millions) of memory cells organized (including physically arranged) in rows (usually represented in drawings as going across the page, horizontally, from left-to-right) and columns (usually represented in drawings as going up and down the page, from top-to-bottom).
As discussed hereinabove, each memory cell comprises a first diffusion (functioning as source or drain), a second diffusion (functioning as drain or source) and a gate, each of which has to receive voltage in order for the cell to be operated, as discussed hereinabove. Generally, the first diffusions (usually designated “source”) of a plurality of memory cells are connected to a first bit line which may be designated “BL(n)”, and second diffusions (usually designated “drain”) of the plurality of memory cells are connected to a second bit line which may be designated “BL(n+1)”. Typically, the gates of a plurality of memory cells are connected to common word lines (WL).
The bitlines may be “buried bitline” diffusions in the substrate, and may serve as the source/drain diffusions for the memory cells. The wordlines may be polysilicon structures and may serve as the gate elements for the memory cells.
FIG. 4 illustrates an array of NROM memory cells (labeled “a” through “i”) connected to a number of word lines (WL) and bit lines (BL). For example, the memory cell “e” has its gate connected to WL(n), its source (left hand diffusion) is connected to BL(n), and its drain (right hand diffusion) is connected to BL(n+1). The nine memory cells illustrated in FIG. 4 are exemplary of many millions of memory cells that may be resident on a single chip.
Notice, for example that the gates of the memory cells “e” and “f” (to the right of “e”) are both connected to the same word line WL(n). (The gate of the memory cell “d” to the left of “e” is also connected to the same word line WL(n).) Notice also that the right hand terminal (diffusion) of memory cell “e” is connected to the same bit line BL(n+1) as the left-hand terminal (diffusion) of the neighboring memory cell “f”. In this example, the memory cells “e” and “f” have two of their three terminals connected together.
The situation of neighboring memory cells sharing the same connection—the gates of neighboring memory cells being connected to the same word line, the source (for example, right hand diffusion) of one cell being connected to the drain (for example left hand diffusion) of the neighboring cell—is even more dramatically evident in what is called “virtual ground architecture” wherein two neighboring cells actually share the same diffusion. In virtual ground array architectures, the drain of one memory cell may actually be the same diffusion which is acting as the source for its neighboring cell. Examples of virtual ground array architecture may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,650,959; 6,130,452; and 6,175,519, incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
As described hereinabove, an NROM memory cell may have two spaced apart diffusions functioning as source and drain, depending on the operation (erase, program, read) being performed. For purposes of this description, the two diffusions may be referred by their orientation in an array, as either the “left” (or “left hand”) diffusion and the “right” (or “right hand”) diffusion. The drawings included herewith reflect these orientations.
In a semiconductor memory array architecture (including, but not limited to NROM), a plurality of memory cells may be arranged in rows (such as horizontal) and columns (such as vertical, or at 90 degrees to horizontal).
Bit Lines (BL, bitline) typically extend vertically through the array, and may optionally be “buried bitlines” (BB), meaning that they are formed within, rather than atop the silicon (wafer). Word Lines (WL, wordline) typically extend horizontally through the array, and may be formed optionally by polysilicon lines formed atop the surface of the wafer (atop underlying memory cell structure).
Typically, a given memory cell is connected by its two (left and right) diffusions to two adjacent bitlines, and by its gate to a single wordline. Many memory cells in a given row of the array may have their gates connected to a common wordline. Many memory cells in a given column of the array may have their left diffusion connected to a given bitline, and their right diffusion connected to another bitline.
In a typical virtual ground memory array architecture (including, but not limited to NROM), the right diffusion of a given memory cell may also be the left diffusion of an adjacent memory cell disposed immediately to the right of the given memory cell. And, that shared diffusion may run vertically through the array and function as a bitline for the two adjacent memory cells.
In a typical semiconductor memory array architecture (including, but not limited to NROM), a group of rows of memory cells, and associated wordlines, may be spaced apart from another group of rows of memory cells, and associated wordlines, leaving a “contact area” (or “contact region”). The regions populated by memory cells may be referred to as a “cell area” (or “cell region”).
Generally, the purpose of the contact region, which is not populated with memory cells, is to provide an area, not populated by memory cells, where contacts can be formed between overlying interconnect lines, to the buried bitlines. For example, a cell region may comprise 32 rows of memory cells. In a memory cell array, there are typically many cell regions separated by many contact regions. Bitline resistance is an issue determining how many rows of memory cells can be between contact regions.
Bit line contacts are essentially vias (holes), formed through any structures or layers on the substrate, such as inter-layer dielectric (ILD), and filled with a conductive material, such as metal, so that connections may be made to the bitlines to control the operation of the memory cells in the array.
An issue being addressed by the present disclosure is dealing with misalignments which may occur when forming bitline contacts to bitlines.
Since the bitlines may be spaced very close together, it is known to provide silicon trench isolation (STI) between adjacent bitlines. Generally, STI is a trench formed in the surface of the silicon and filled with an insulating material, such as oxide. Therefore, if a contact is slightly misaligned, the misaligned portion of the contact falls on oxide, and will not be a problem.
A factor which is relevant to the present disclosure, as it relates to fabrication processes targeted at the memory array, is that generally, an overall memory array (or an integrated circuit (IC) chip which comprises a memory array) has what may be referred to as an “array area” and a “periphery area” (or “peripheral area”). The array area is that area (of the chip) which is populated by memory cells (cell region) and contacts (contact region), as described hereinabove. The periphery area contains control circuitry, typically CMOS, for operating the memory array and for interfacing the memory chip with an external system, including (for example), bond pads, buffers, registers and select circuitry. It is generally desirable that any fabrication (process) steps which are being performed in the array area are compatible with fabrication (process) steps which are being performed in the periphery area.
FIG. 4A illustrates, very generally, an exemplary overall physical layout of a NVM memory chip 450 having two distinct areas—a first “Array” area (generally designated “452”) which contains the memory cells, wordlines, and bitlines (such as schematically illustrated in FIG. 4), and a second “CMOS” area (generally designated “454”; also referred to as “periphery” area) containing control circuits (not shown) which exercise control over the individual memory cells via the wordlines and bitlines connecting the memory cells. The Array Area 452 may be split into two Array Areas 452a and 452b, with a narrow CMOS area 454a extending vertically between the two Array Areas, and connecting to wordlines horizontally traversing the Array Areas. A region 454b of CMOS circuitry may be arranged horizontally across the top(s) of the Array Area(s), for connecting to the top ends of the bitlines. Another region 454c of CMOS circuitry may be arranged horizontally across the bottom(s) of the Array Area(s), for connecting to the bottom ends of the bitlines. Input and Output circuitry, buffers and bond pads may be disposed in the CMOS area for interfacing the memory clip to an external system (not shown). Generally, the purpose of this figure is simply to show that CMOS circuitry is typically implemented on the same integrated circuit (IC) chip as the memory cells and array, and therefore, processes which affect one (such as CMOS) may affect the other (Array).
Contact Etch Stop Layer (CESL)
FIG. 1 (FET), FIG. 2 (floating gate) and FIG. 3 (NROM), above, are somewhat stylized, omitting various common elements for the sake of illustrative clarity.
For example, a thin layer of metal silicide, such as cobalt silicide or titanium silicide or nickel silicide, may be formed atop the gate structure, and atop the source and drain diffusions (or two “agnostic” diffusions of an NROM cell). A dielectric layer may then be disposed over the entire device, to support upper level metalization such as wiring patterns, interconnects, word lines and bitlines which pass between several devices, as well as to external circuitry (not shown). This dielectric layer may be referred to as an inter level dielectric (ILD) layer.
Contacts must be opened through the ILD, to access the metal silicide, and effect contact with the gate (such as 328) and the two diffusions (such as 314 and 316). With reference to the diffusions, it is particularly important that, in the process of creating the contact, the underlying diffusion is not damaged. It is thereby known, and is common practice to first form a capping layer over the device, and said capping layer may act as an etch stop layer when etching the ILD to form the contacts.
The etch stop layer may be referred to hereinafter as a contact etch stop layer (CESL), and normally comprises material with good etch selectivity between the material and the Inter Layer Dielectric (ILD) through which the contact opening must be made. Nitride is an example of such a material.
Commonly-owned patents disclose structure and operation of NROM and related ONO memory cells. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,192 and 6,011,725, 6,649,972 and 6,552,387.
Commonly-owned patents disclose architectural aspects of an NROM and related ONO array, (some of which have application to other types of NVM array) such as segmentation of the array to handle disruption in its operation, and symmetric architecture and non-symmetric architecture for specific products, as well as the use of NROM and other NVM array(s) related to a virtual ground array. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,963,465, 6,285,574 and 6,633,496.
Commonly-owned patents also disclose additional aspects at the architecture level, including peripheral circuits that may be used to control an NROM array or the like. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,233,180, and 6,448,750.
Commonly-owned patents also disclose several methods of operation of NROM and similar arrays, such as algorithms related to programming, erasing, and/or reading such arrays. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,215,148, 6,292,394 and 6,477,084.
Commonly-owned patents also disclose manufacturing processes, such as the process of forming a thin nitride layer that traps hot electrons as they are injected into the nitride layer. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,603, 6,030,871, 6,133,095 and 6,583,007.
Commonly-owned patents also disclose algorithms and methods of operation for each segment or technological application, such as: fast programming methodologies in all flash memory segments, with particular focus on the data flash segment, smart programming algorithms in the code flash and EEPROM segments, and a single device containing a combination of data flash, code flash and/or EEPROM. Some examples may be found in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,954,393 and 6,967,896.
Where applicable, descriptions involving NROM are intended specifically to include related oxide-nitride technologies, including SONOS (Silicon-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon), MNOS (Metal-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon), MONOS (Metal-Oxide-Nitride-Oxide-Silicon) and the like used for NVM devices. Further description of NVM and related technologies may be found at “Non Volatile Memory Technology”, 2005 published by Saifun Semiconductor; “Microchip Fabrication”, by Peter Van Zant, 5th Edition 2004; “Application-Specific Integrated Circuits” by Michael John Sebastian Smith, 1997; “Semiconductor and Electronic Devices”, by Adir Bar-Lev, 2nd Edition, 1999; “Digital Integrated Circuits” by Jan M. Rabaey, Anantha Chandrakasan and Borivoje Nikolic, 2nd Edition, 2002 and materials presented at and through http://siliconnexus.com, “Design Considerations in Scaled SONOS Nonvolatile Memory Devices” found at: http://klabs.org/richcontent/MemoryContent/nvmt_symp/nvmts—2000/presentations/bu_white_sonos_lehigh_univ.pdf, “SONOS Nonvolatile Semiconductor Memories for Space and Military Applications” found at: http://kliabs.org/richcontent/MemoryContent/nvmt_symp/nvmts—2000/papers/adams_d.pdf, “Philips Research—Technologies—Embedded Nonvolatile Memories” found at: http://www.research.philips.com/technologies/ics/nvmemories/index.html, and “Semiconductor Memory: Non-Volatile Memory (NVM)” found at: http://www.ece.nus.edu.sg/stfpage/elezhucx/myweb/NVM.pdf, all of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.